


Sunlight

by americangothic



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Ninjago Pride Week 2019, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Jay has something to tell Kai.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably mildly ooc bc i havent written for ninjago in a year but like. its pride week yknow  
> day 1: questioning

Kai was playing a video game ( _ Lava Zombies _ , to be specific) when Jay knocked on his door. “Just a sec,” he called and was almost surprised when there was no protest. True to his word, Kai finished the battle and hit pause, getting up to open his bedroom door. 

“Hi,” Jay said awkwardly. He stood at the threshold for a few seconds before Kai realized he wanted to come in and moved out of the doorway, closing the door behind the blue ninja. For some reason, he seemed more serious than usual, moving the controller to the side and sitting down on Kai’s bed stiffly.

“What’s up, dude?” Kai asked, sitting down in his desk chair to face Jay, who was running a hand through his hair the way he sometimes did when agitated. 

Jay swallowed, then set his face into a determined expression. “You’re trans, right, and uh- wait, I don’t mean that in a bad way. You know gender… gender stuff? You know about genders,” he trailed off, staring down at his hands.

Kai nodded. “I mean, last time I checked.”

“Okay. So, I’m. Not a boy, I think,” Jay said, halting. “Like, not- I don’t know. Maybe a girl, or something else? I don’t- just not a boy, I guess?”

There was a pause, during which Jay stared at the floor, hands twisting in his lap. Eventually, Kai nodded.

“Understandable. Is there- I mean, I know you’re not sure, but is there a different name you want or something? Just for the time being. You don’t have to decide on a permanent one, and- oh, pronouns- unless you’re not sure of those either. It’s chill either way.”

Jay shook his head a little. “I don’t? It’s stupid, but I don’t have like- a name or anything, just Jay, and I’m not actually- I don’t know,” he mumbled.

“Oh,” Kai said. “Oh shit, sorry for overwhelming you. That was a lot at once, sorry. Jay, then?”

Jay nodded, leg shaking up and down. A few minutes of silence passed before eventually, Jay quietly said “Uh, I don’t know if there’s just. Not really any gender pronouns, but uh. Those.” 

“They/them,” Kai answered. Jay nodded again, looking relieved. “Obviously, you can change all this later if you want, but it’s confusing. I get it,” Kai said.

Jay blinked a few times, tracing their fingers against their pants before half-smiling. “Gender is confusing, like, in general,” they declared. 

Kai laughed and nodded. After a few seconds, not wanting to lapse back into an awkward silence he offered another controller to Jay. “Do you wanna play? I’m like, half an hour away from beating Nya’s record time,” he said. Jay nodded and took the controller, a grin crossing their face.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at robbierottenisagayicon


End file.
